


Molly

by renfield31



Category: Classic Hollywood Movies
Genre: 1920s, Aww, Babies, F/M, Pickfair, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renfield31/pseuds/renfield31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug and Mary have a baby!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot I wrote the other night SORRY

Mary’s eyes fluttered open and slowly took in the dingy 1920s hospital room. I’m still here, she thought and sighed softly. She had just given birth seven hours ago. The room was dark except for a small lamp in the corner by a recliner, illuminating the hulky figure of her husband. Mary smiled when she saw Doug beaming at their newborn baby girl, cradling her in his gigantic, muscular arms. She knew he’d be a natural father, and here he was, letting the baby grab his huge pinky finger and giving little mock screams whenever she pulled. 

Doug looked at his new little girl. My angel, he thought. She’s my little angel. The baby had his jet black hair and his gray-blue eyes, but her face was Mary’s; the eyes were big and doe-like and her mouth was petite. She’s absolutely beautiful, he thought. 

“Doing some bonding?” Mary called softly. Doug looked up at his sleepy wife and his smile grew wider.

“Hey-hey, you’re up!” he softly chuckled and got up and walked over to the bed.

“She was waiting for you to wake up. I think Daddy wore her out already!” he handed the baby gently to Mary and climbed into the bed next to Mary, who scooted over. Both parents looked at their baby fondly, Doug brushing aside the baby’s bangs lightly.

“What should we name her?” Mary asked.

“Hm?”

“What should we name her? We didn’t pick a name for her yet.”

Doug thought for a bit. He looked around the room.

“Molly,” he finally decided, looking back at her.

“Molly…” Mary repeated the name to herself, gazing into space.

“After your character in THE FOUNDLING. Remember, we said girl babies get your character names and boy babies get my character names.”

Mary looked back at her daughter and smiled. “Molly Gwen Fairbanks.”

“Gwen?”

Mary looked at Doug in shock. “POOR LITTLE RICH GIRL!”

“It’s perfect.”

Doug looked at Molly and a wistful look came upon his face. “We made that, babe. She’s ours.”

“I told you we’d make beautiful babies!”

“They don’t call us the King and Queen of Hollywood for nothing! And now we have a little princess,” he rubbed his nose against Molly’s and pecked it.

“Do you think Junior will like her?”

“He has to. How can you not?” Doug made silly faces at Molly while Mary laughed as Molly tried to grab Doug’s finger again. Suddenly, Molly started to whine and reach toward Mary’s chest.

“It’s time for a feeding!” Mary looked at Doug. She lifted up her scrubs and Molly immediately latched on to her breast and started sucking. Doug rested his elbow on the pillow and his knuckle against his head and looked on.

“So while she’s on that one, can I take the other one?”

Mary laughed and slapped him playfully. “Stop!” as Doug laughed and mock fended her off. Doug went back to watching affectionately.

“She’s a hungry little girl,” he mused as Molly sucked over and over again.

“Just like her daddy.”

Doug smiled. “She’s gonna be Daddy’s little girl,” he kissed Molly’s hair.

The smile faded from Mary’s face. “Douglas, I’m nervous.”

Doug looked at his wife. “Why?”

“What if we’re not good parents?”

“We’ll be perfect parents.”

“It’s just that…this is my first child, and…”

“Mary, you got me, don’t you? I can change a diaper, I can feed a baby–”

“Douglas, it’s not just any of that. I’m worried about how Molly’s gonna grow up. We’re famous, you know–we’re not just like any other parents. What if Molly grows up to be spoiled?”

Doug rolled his eyes. “She’s NOT gonna be spoiled. We’ll give her whatever she wants, but we’ll keep her grounded, too. And she’ll have Junior for that too, just like how I had Robbie and John.”

“And I had to do that for Jack.”

“Exactly! We’ll be fine, babe.”

They looked back at their baby.

“She has your eyes,” Mary said quietly.

“And your beautiful mouth,” Doug kissed Mary.

“How do I look after giving birth?”

Doug smiled affectionately at his wife. “Baby, you look as beautiful as ever.”

Doug and Mary kissed again and cradled Molly as they cuddled together in the bed as a new family.


End file.
